


Aufguss

by Pattydcm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattydcm/pseuds/Pattydcm
Summary: A boy was found dead in a luxury hotel spa and the manager called Sherlock and John to investigate the case. The investigation, however, forces John to struggle to save Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 22





	Aufguss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :-)
> 
> ! This is an experiment!
> 
> This is my first Sherlock BBC’s fanfiction. I wanted to translate it into English for people who don't speak Italian. It is an opportunity for me to receive their opinion. I hope my translation is valid. In case there are any errors I apologize.  
> I hope you enjoy. If you want, leave me a comment.  
> Obviously these characters don't belong to me, but they are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC in the transposition of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. This story was written on a non-profit basis, but for the sheer pleasure of writing and telling.  
> Enjoy the reading  
> Pat

Bruises on the left biceps.

Clear signs of four phalanges.

The victim was pulled on the arm.

No.

Someone held her back.

The victim resisted and the killer tightened his biceps with greater force.

A dark mark on the face, near the mouth.

It covers the left cheek.

With the other hand, the killer kept the victim's head pressed against a surface.

There is a laceration at the hairline above the right temple.

<< John, give me an opinion >>.

Sherlock stands up and puts the lens back in the case. He takes off his jacket and throws it to Lestrade who grabs it, caught off guard.

<< Why is it so warm in here? >> growls the consultant, unbuttoning the first three buttons of the purple shirt.

<< We are in a sauna, Sherlock >> Greg replies.

<< Turn off the sauna! Excessive heat alters body conditions, don't your men know? >> says Sherlock, looking with contempt at Anderson leaning against the jamb of the sauna.

<< It's off, genius. The heat takes a while to dissolve. Didn't you learn it in school? >>.

<< Philipp, shut up! >> Lestrade incinerates him. Anderson, resentful for being scolded, leaves the door. << Sherlock, tell me what you know. I don't have all day and I'm dying of heat >>.

<< Me too >> Sherlock blurts out, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

<< John? >>.

<< Cardiac arrest >> the doctor answers. << We could be sure of this after the autopsy, of course, but I can say he died following a cardiac arrest >>.

<< Oh, so it was the sauna that killed him >> Greg replies, scratching his temple.

<< Fortunately for you, no, Gavin. Otherwise you would have to deal with making me sweat here for a banal heart attack! >> Sherlock roars, tearing his jacket from Lestrade's hands.

<< Hey, hey, stay calm! I didn't call you. The Spa manager wanted you here >>.

<< Really? >> Sherlock exclaims theatrically. << What is a Spa? >> Sherlock asks John softly, leaving the place.

<< The place where we are >>.

<< And why call it ‘Spa’ if it is a sauna? >>.

<< A Spa, Sherlock, is a wellness center, a place where people go to relax, do massages, the sauna, Turkish bath and many other things like this >>.

<< A place where you waste time >> he says with disappointment.

<< From your point of view yes, Sherlock. I think that would also be good for you to relax. It's not as bad as it seems >>

<< Sherlock! >> says Lestrade. << You said he didn't die of heat stroke >>.

<< Of course, it's obvious >> Sherlock replies, annoyed.

<< Not for us >> sighs John.

<< Oh my God, how blind you are? >> Sherlock replies, shaking his head in a theatrical way. He grabs John by the arm and brings him to the wall. << The victim has very evident bruises on his left biceps >>, he says, grabbing John’s biceps with his hand, << a sign that was held firmly by a man's hand. The victim also has a bruise less marked but still visible on the left cheek, which tells us that the killer must have kept it this way >> he says, placing his left hand against John's cheek. << And another on the right collarbone where he rested his elbow >> he says, leaning against John. << It is possible to deduce that premises on him with considerable force. Do I have to go on or is it clear enough? >>.

<< Was the cardiac arrest therefore caused by a dispute with another individual? >> hypothesizes Greg. Sherlock sighs.

<< Give me some satisfaction >> Sherlock says to John, continuing to hold him against the wall.

<< It seems to me an aggression >>.

<< Very good >> Sherlock says, tapping John’s cheek with his left hand.

<< An attempted theft? >> asks Greg.

<< Oh my God, Lestrade, how can you not understand it yet? >> Sherlock blurts, moving away from John. << Against the wall. A blocked arm. The face pressed against the wall so hard to creating a laceration to the right temple and, above all, the murderer's elbow pressed against the victim's collarbone for a time long enough to leave another mark! No, it's not about theft >> Sherlock scout. After a moment of confusion, Greg's face open in a comic expression of amazement. << Better late than never, Scotland Yard! >> Sherlock exclaims, waving his hand in an attempt to create some wind. << Will never understand if Howard Byron was consenting or not. Have your men collect all clothes and towels. You will surely find unequivocal body fluids there. Also on the body, of course. Cardiac arrest caught him before he could get into the shower, luckily for us >>. Sherlock hurries to get out of that warm and unnerving environment.

<< Wait! >> says Greg, grabbing him by the arm. << How can you be sure that he was attacked by a man? >>.

<< What do you think the marks on his body were caused by? >> asks Sherlock.

<< From a woman during an occasional relationship >> answers Greg.Sherlock glares at him and strokes away.

<< Hey, where are you going? >> cries Greg.

<< Where the event took place >>.

Greg and John exchange a glance and, resigned, follow him keeping up.

<< This place is full of cameras >> says Sherlock, who pulled up his sleeves and unbuttoned two more buttons of his shirt. << There is one at each entrance >> indicates them. << But there can only be one place where there aren't >>.<< The changing rooms >> John nods, snatching a satisfied smile from Sherlock.<< Exactly >> he says, going to the men's locker room. << Stay there still and don't touch anything! >> intimate them entering.

Sherlock takes the lens from the case and this time it's John's turn to take his jacket. The consulting begins to scan all the walls and only when he reaches the one furthest from the front door does he stop victorious.

<< Here it is! >> exclaims, indicating a small sign on the immaculate wall.

<< And it would be? >> asks Greg.

<< This, my dear detective, is the place where the incident occurred and this >>, indicates the speck, << is the blood of your heart attacked victim. Send someone for the relief, at least I think your men are capable of doing it >> Sherlock says, taking the jacket from John's hands. << As you can see, this is the most secluded corner of the dressing room. You were not immediately surprised by any other patrons and it is far enough away from the door to make any kind of noise inaudible. Nice or unpleasant they are >> he adds, waving his hand in an attempt to create some wind. << The fact that it was a man and not a woman is clarified not only by the dynamic that emerges from the position of the bruises. I am not an expert, but I think the most natural action is to push the woman against the wall and not the other way round. I think a woman would not place her hands like that on the man who supports her. If this is not enough to convince you, as you can see there are two types of footprints >>, Sherlock continues pointing at the floor immediately under the red mark left on the wall, << both very large. If there was a woman, well, I think we should have found a single footprint instead of both and not positioned in this way >>.

<< Ok, ok, Sherlock you convinced me. Howard Byron was here with a man >> says Greg.

<< Glad you got there >> he blurts out, passing a hand to remove the sweat from his face.

<< Are you sure you are well? >> John asks him worried.

<< I will reply when we are out of here in more humane temperatures! >> retorts acid. << You fathom the video footage of the cameras, especially the one out here, and you will find your other man. You should be able to interrogate him and understand if you are dealing with a rapist or with an occasional lover so fiery as to make his partner heart attack >>.

The consultant comes out of the dressing room with the intention of going away from there, but finds his way blocked by a little man with a notable belly and a shiny bald head. This man looks at Sherlock with huge eyes, visibly upset.

<< Er, Mister Holmes? >> asks to Sherlock in an uncertain voice.

<< Oh, here is my client! It's definitely too warm here, you know? >>.

<< Well, sir, we are in a Spa >>.

<< Still with this story! >> shouts, raising his hands to heaven.

<< Sherlock, take it easy >> John comes to his side. << Forgive him, Sir. The heat gives him to the head >> says, holding out the hand to the director introducing himself.

<< Oh, Doctor Watson! My compliments for your blog. I asked Inspector Lestrade to contact you because I want the best to resolve this regrettable fact >>.

<< The regrettable fact has just been resolved >> Sherlock interrupts him. The little man opens in a bright smile.

<< Really? Mr. Holmes, I knew I made the right choice by calling you. Can I reassure the founding members that it was an accident? >>.

<< I don't know if it was an accident >> Sherlock admits, taking off his shirt. John puts his hand over his eyes: Sherlock is doing a striptease at the crime scene.

<< Don't you think you're exaggerating? >> whispers John, elbowing him.

<< It's too warm here!! My neurons are melting >>.

<< Er, maybe it's better to continue our conversation in my office >> suggests the manager.

<< I have nothing else to tell you >> says Sherlock. << You will wait for the results of the analysis of the internal cameras’ videos. You shall have them from Scotland Yard >>.

<< Allow me to insist, Mr. Holmes >> says the director.

<< Sir, we will gladly follow you to your office >> John intrudes.

The consultant gives him a furious glance which the doctor has no problem with.

<< Oh, great! Follow me >> says the little man cheerfully, making their way.

John invites Sherlock to follow their client. His gaze is uncompromising. Sherlock snorts, looks up to the sky but obeys. They enter the lift and the director takes a key from the pants pocket and inserts it in the lock on the button panel. The lift moves slowly to the top of the six floors of this super luxury hotel. The corridor in which the doors open is illuminated by many fan-shaped wall lights, which cast yellow beams of light on the white walls. This creating a contrast with the burgundy carpet that the consultant dislikes. The temperature, however, is definitely cooler.

<< I think you can get dressed >> John whispers.

Sherlock replies with a snort and has no intention of following his advice.With another key, the manager opens the imposing door of his office and leads them inside. The white walls are laden with bookcases with few books. A large painting (behind which a safe surely hides) towers behind the desk in precious wood. The director sits down in his chair and invites them to do the same.

<< Mr. Holmes, you told me that you don't know if the man found by the cleaner this morning died of natural death or not, did I understand correctly? >>.

<< Yes, you understood correctly. Howard Byron has bruises that could indicate an assault as being the consequence of an occasional relationship consumed the night before in the locker room. The inspector Lestrade will inform you of how the facts went >>.

The director moistens his lips and, in an unequivocal gesture of anxiety, passes the handkerchief to wipe his broad forehead.

<< Too long! Mr. Holmes, I must ask you to continue the investigation and give me a certain answer as soon as possible >>.

<< You don't trust Scotland Yard? >> John asks, surprised by so much nervousness.

<< This is not the point >> Sherlock answers << In fact, it is quite elementary. Just look around >> he says with a blatant gesture. << Few books, no personal effects on the desk, the considerable amount of time he took to find the key to this room. Everything tells us that he recently became director and that not all members agreed. This unfortunate incident, as he called it, could end his short career. That's why he's in such a hurry >>.

<< You are right. Is it really true what they say about you, then? >> chuckles, wiping the bald again. << That two men decide to give vent to the passion in the changing rooms, although it is not an adequate thing, it can also be there. We are in a Spa: they relax, they walk wear a bathrobe and similar episodes can happen. The members know this and turn a blind eye. If there was, however, a maniac on the loose ... >>.

<< The partners would claim your head, as if you had been the author of the crime >>.

<< Exactly >> sighs the little man. << For this reason I need reliable data and as soon as possible and you, sir, are lightning in discovering things. It took you a few minutes to understand the dynamics of the accident >>.

<< What it played against you >> points out Sherlock. << If you had let Scotland Yard do it, they would have dismissed the case as natural death and you would already have your answer >>.

<< Yes, but I would not be okay with my conscience, Mr. Holmes >> replies the director. << I don't want to managing a hotel where rapes and assaults are committed >>.

Sherlock observes the director and he maintains his gaze. He is sincere and the decision he made is commendable.

<< I accept the case >> Sherlock says and the manager's relax.

<< Thank you, Mr. Holmes. This is an advance on his compensation >> he says, taking away a check that he offers him. John intercepts the check and his breath breaks as soon as he reads the amount. << And I will reserve you a suite here in the hotel >>.

<< Why? I don't need to stay here to work on the case >> says Sherlock.

<< No? >> the manager asks in amazement. << I thought to be important for you Investigate here in the hotel >>.

<< In fact that's what we're going to do >> John intrudes. Sherlock glares at him.

<< It's too warm here, John >>.

<< The rooms are equipped with air conditioning and all comforts. And I will ask the sauna master to keep the temperature of the common areas of the Spa low >> says the chief of the hotel.

John underlines what the little man just said with the hand in which he holds the check.

<< Okay. But do not make our names. We will be undercover, so you do not be surprised if you sees us different than we are >> Sherlock smiles, turning to John, who looks at him in amazement. Sherlock will also agree to do the doormat with wealthy clients, but that doesn't mean he has no intention of taking revenge on John for it.

<< Nobody outside this office will know about your presence within these walls >> says the manager << Just say at the reception that you have booked the 'Ocean Blue' suite >>.

They take their leave of him, who takes them back to the lift smiling cordially, until the doors close.

<< Are you going to leave the hotel half naked? >> back to the attack John, barely looking at Sherlock.

<< I wouldn't be the first to go around the hotel naked, John. In fact, since you wanted to be here so much, it will be up to you to ‘show off some meat’ >> teases Sherlock to him, wearing, however, the shirt. << I don't understand why you wanted to accept that suite >>.

<< Sherlock, when will I be able to stay in a super luxury hotel again? >>.

<< So is this the reason? >> looks at him in amazement while buttoning his shirt. << I remind you that there may be a maniac in this super luxury hotel >> he says undoing his belt.

<< Hey, what are you doing? >> asks John, seeing him unbutton his trousers.

<< What you have repeatedly asked me: I wear a shirt >>.

The lift doors open onto the hotel lobby. Two girls, ready to enter inside, stop, observing the strange scene in front of them.

<< I can do it like this, maybe you want to teach me a different way? >> says Sherlock tugging the shirt in his trousers. The girls blush.

<< God, please stop it! >> John mutters, nodding an embarrassed smile to the two women.

<< Why, what have I done? >> asks Sherlock pulling up the zipper. John hurries out of the lift followed by him still fastening his belt. The two girls chuckle talking to each other and Sherlock turns to look at them without understanding what happened.

<< Ah, you are here! >> Lestrade goes to meet them. << The body is in the morgue. As soon as I get the results, I'll let you know. Do you have any news? >>.

<< We won a stay here >> John replies.

<< The hotel manager is in a hurry and doesn't want to wait for Scotland Yard >> adds Sherlock. << We will be undercover, so keep it to yourself Gavin >>.

<< Greg! >> exclaims Lestrade. << Try not to get killed. I would be sorry to see you load onto a black sack heading to the Bart's morgue >> he says returning to his men.

<< What a kind thought >> Sherlock mumbles, as they leave the hotel on the cold autumn morning.

They return to Baker Street to pack and prepare their avatars. With the speed and the typical method of the soldier, John prepared the suitcase in a few minutes. John hears Sherlock to go from the room to the bathroom. When the bedroom door finally opens, the doctor remains open-mouthed before the man who sees come out.

<< I have the pleasure to introduce you to Scott Sigerson [1] >> says Sherlock with a different tone of voice. << Canadian-born violinist came to London for an audition >>.

Sherlock bows and a tuft of platinum blonde hair comes off the perfect hairstyle created with the gel. John can't believe that his flatmate is inside those ripped jeans in several places and that checkered shirt, open on a gray t-shirt. He dyed not only his hair with that unusual shade of blond, but also eyebrows and eyelashes, giving his already pale face an ethereal aura, broken only by the fake beard that covers his cheeks and chin. With green colored contact lenses he even changed the particular color of his eyes.

<< Fantastic! >> exclaims John, who for the first time see the skill's Sherlock in disguising himself by changing his physiognomy completely. John swallows several times, embarrassed by the half-erection he feels pressing against the flap of his trousers .

<< I have already communicated our names to the hotel manager. You will be my agent: Charlie Rogers >>.

<< Why this name? >>.

<< Well, you are an ex soldier, it seemed to me the least to honor your past in your first undercover experience >> he says and then bring a hand to caress the fake beard, while studying it carefully. << Come with me, come on >>.

Sherlock grabs John by the hand, leading him to his room. John, completely at the mercy of him, lets himself be dragged like a rag doll into the hand of an enthusiastic child.

<< I have black, red dye and one to gray the hair >> says Sherlock.

<< I won't dye my hair gray >> reply John.

<< Why not? The ‘salt and pepper’ man is very sexy, don't you know? >>.

The tone and the way in which Sherlock gives this news exacerbate the sense of embarrassment of the ex soldier.

<< Do you allow me to choose? >> asks John.

<< You are my agent, it is up to me to give an opinion about it >>.

<< Forget it >> John says, grabbing the two colored bottles.

<< It should be used as a shampoo, but you must keep it on for at least twenty minutes. Please don't mess around >>.

<< For your information I won the 'Best Halloween mask' award for all the high school years >>.

<< I am pleased, John, but we are not preparing for the witches' night >>.

<< No? To me it seems to be in the presence of a Sylvan elf >> burst out.

John enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.Sherlock remains for a moment staring at the opaque glass wondering what the hell a Sylvan elf is. He then shrugs and retrieves one of his suits from his closet. He sits on the bed and, armed with needle and thread, prepares to modify it for John. 

Sherlock has just finished shortening the jacket sleeves when the doctor returns to the room. The consultant is surprised at the work John has done: a dark hair with very natural red highlights, with a youthful hairstyle.

<< Admit it, you are surprised >> John says triumphantly.

<< Not bad >> Sherlock nods, savoring with his eyes the beauty of this unusual John Watson, who blushes evidently. A nervous laugh escapes the lips of the doctor who brings a hand to stroke his neck.

<< I prepared your clothes >> Sherlock says, offering him a jacket and trousers.

<< What makes you believe that I can get into your clothes? >>.

<< I have adjusted them by adapting them to your size. If you had had a jacket and elegant trousers in your clothes, I would have spared myself the trouble. Fortunately, you have at least one decent white shirt >> Sherlock says. << The good thing is that you will have to wear it only to stage our arrival >>.

<< I didn't know you knew how to sew >>.

<< I should make you a list of things you do not know about me, John >> says Sherlock and the doctor notices in his voice a strange tone that could define mischievous. << What are you waiting for, get undressed >> adds Sherlock and John embarrassment reaches peaks so far never reached. << Will we spend the next few days shooting half-naked between strangers and are you having trouble changing in front of me? >>.

John must admit that Sherlock is not entirely wrong. When he was a soldier he never had a problem walking through his dormitory in his underwear. At the time, however, he had a few pounds less and was much more toned and young. Despite annoying him, he realizes that this is exactly what prevents him from showing himself naked in front of Sherlock, that is thin and in great shape.

<< You are the best and only consultant detective, I expect to spend hours there not days >> retorts, entering the bathroom again.Sherlock snorts and walks nervously back and forth.

<< What is a Spa for? >>.

<< Relax, Sherlock >> John replies beyond the door.

<< You talk about it as if you know them well >>.

<< I've attended saunas and Turkish baths. They have significant health benefits >>.

<< And is it really so frequent that people meet there for other kinds of health benefits too? >>.

<< I think it can happen there as in other places where you allow yourself to lose control, Sherlock. Maybe nudity helps >> gets out of the bathroom and slowly rotates on itself. << So how am I? >>.

<< Finally dressed in a decent way >> nods Sherlock. John glares at him. << With these you are perfect >> he adds passing a pair of glasses with a large, thick and black frame.

<< Why? >> John asks dressing them. It is not very convinced.

<< Because you can't wear a beard too and you need something to cover your face. Put these too >> a pair of black colored contact lenses passes him.

<< I can't stand contact lenses, Sherlock >>.

<< It's time to learn, John >>. The doctor snorts and puts on contact lenses with difficulty.

<< What is the plan? >>.

<< Let's go there, let's take a look and see what happens >>.

<< This is not a plan, Sherlock >>.

<< John, I'm almost certain that there is no aggressor and that guy died from subjecting his body to excessive stress. It was too warm in that place >>.

<< I hope you are right. Rapists are a category that I just can't stand >> John says, leaving the room.

<< We can go >> says Sherlock, grabbing the custody of his violin.

They leave the building and the consultant stops a cab. 

They walk slowly through the front door of the hotel, John leading the way and Sherlock immediately behind.

<< We have reserved the 'Ocean Blue' suite >> communicates John to the receptionist. << Sigerson - Rogers >> adds, thus finding those names side by side ridiculous.

The receptionist gives him the keys and the brochure with the services offered by the Spa, the menu provided for the day and the times for breakfast, lunch and dinner.They take the lift to the fourth floor, the one reserved for the suites. The 'Blue Ocean' has walls blue and a white ceiling. It is furnished like an ancient ship, with many marine-themed furnishings.

<< And this would be luxurious? >> Sherlock wonders, looking around in disgust.

<< More than luxurious, I find it tacky >> retorts John, glancing at the bathroom with shiny blue walls and almost entirely occupied by a huge Jacuzzi. Then, remain motionless in front of the bedroom door.Sherlock takes a seat on the sofa in the sitting room and studies the flyer of the services offered by the Spa.

<< You realized it, didn't you? >> John asks him, taking him away from reading.

<< Of what? >>.

<< Of this >> he says, pointing to the double bed in the center of the other room.

<< What's the problem? You know that when I investigate I don't sleep. And anyway, there is the sofa >> retorts, going back to reading.

<< No, Sherlock, wait, let's talk >>.

<< About what? >> he says without taking his eyes off the booklet. John wrinkles his face and takes a deep breath.

<< Do you realize that the manager gave us this suite, this one and not others? He gave us a double room, Sherlock, do you realize what that means? >>.

<< I repeat that I don't see what the problem >>.

<< The problem, Sherlock, is that people keep taking us for a couple >>.

<< Oh. That's the problem? >>.

<< Yes it is. I wonder why this happens everywhere! I don't think there are attitudes among us that would induce the other to think that we are ... >>.

<< What? >> Sherlock asks, supporting his gaze. John lowers it first. Moisten your lips and move a few steps into the room.

<< It's not a problem for you? >> John asks.

<< If it's a problem that people think we're together? No, John, it's not. I don't give a damn what people think. I thought you understood it >>.

<< Of course I understand it. But it does matter to me, Sherlock, I have a reputation to maintain >>.

<< Am I ruining your reputation?>> exclaims Sherlock indignantly, standing up.

<< No, Jesus, it's not you… >>.

<< If I'm not the one to ruin your reputation, who is it? >> Sherlock presses John, going against him.

Sherlock's phone rings and interrupts the fight. The annoyed consultant takes it from his pocket and answers acidly.John watches Sherlock speak without listening to what he is saying. He doesn't understand what got into him. He saw that unexpected thalamus and all the months of double meaning, allusions and jokes rained down on his head.

<< Molly confirms that the victim death from cardiac arrest >> Sherlock informs him. << There are no signs of sexual violence, but traces of semen have been found on the victim's body and on the bathrobe he was wearing. Obviously not belonging to the victim. The cameras do not show that Byron entered the locker room. It is possible to see him come out and no one else enters or leaves there before or after him >>.

The cell phone warns him that he has received a text. Sherlock reads it and carefully observes the video that Lestrade sent him

<< What do you think? >> He gives John the phone, without looking him in the face.

John takes a while to figure out what he's looking at. The video is a piece of footage taken by the camera placed in front of the changing room. Shows Howard Byron exiting the locker room. He walks with an uncertain step, one hand pressed to his mouth and his gaze lost in front of him.

<< It could be anything. Byron may have a heart attack, but he may still be caught in the whirlwind of passion just consumed >>.

<< Yeah >> Sherlock whispers, taking up the cell phone. << I need advice from an expert >>.

<< An expert? In what? >>.

<< Facial micro-expressions >> he replies, starting the call after sending the video.

John hears Sherlock speak in Spanish and it amazes him. John knows spanish, but does not spend too much time listening to what Sherlock and the expert are saying. The speech left hanging still spins in his belly. The answer to your question... struggles to find it, put it into words, mentalize it. It's something important, though. Something that has already created a distance between them, John feels it. And maybe that's why he never addressed the topic.

<< Fox[2] will study the video and in the evening will let me know >>.

<< Fox? Who is it? >>.

<< One to whom I do not create problems >> retorts, taking his suitcase.

<< Sherlock, wait, let's talk about ... >>.

<< No! We are here on business. The rest is just a distraction from the crime investigation >> he says, taking a change of clothes.

<< The crime investigation? Until recently you said that there wasn't even crime investigation >>.

<< Apparently I was wrong. It can happen. I realized it twice in a matter of minutes >>.

Without deigning John a glance Sherlock closes himself in the bathroom, leaving the doctor there with his paranoia and that answer so difficult to find. John cannot live peacefully despite people's judgments. It is a limit for him, perhaps, but it is a situation to which he must find a solution and, as soon as possible, too.Sherlock comes out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe tied at the waist.

<< Where are you going? >> asks John.

<< In your opinion? >>.

<< We should stick together >>.

<< This put your reputation at risk. It's a trivial criminal investigation, I can do it myself. Enjoy the hotel >> leaves the room by slamming the door.

<< Damn idiot! >> John scout.

He takes his head in his hands and wonders why he is feeling this way. Not even in the worst of quarrels with one of his many women did he feel guilty as he is now. Guilty of what, then? To have wanted to deal with a topic?

_"Maybe you haven't approached him in the most appropriate way,"_ Ella's voice tells him.

John sighs. It annoys him to have to agree with her. John sits on the sofa and absently looks at the object that triggered the quarrel. How many times has he found himself sharing a bed with a friend? What's wrong, then, if two men both sleep in a bed. Sherlock, in fact, doesn't sleep when he works. No. John is wrong. He's giving Sherlock reason and taking all the blame for himself and that's not fair. Sherlock wants to be a drama queen? That it is!

John decides to bring with him what is needed for the shower and to take a tour of the hotel first. In more comfortable clothes he feels better and decides to go to the bar. John orders lunch and a drink and sit down to study what the Spa offers. There is a large choice of different types of massage, the wellness program with aromatherapy, the thermal pools of different temperatures and, of course, the sauna and Turkish bath. An activity recently proposed at the hotel Spa captures his attention.

<< Aufguss >> doubtful pronunciation, reading what it is.

<< Oh, it's really beautiful. I recommend you try it >>.

John looks up from the flyer and turns to the beautiful woman who looks at him smiling from the table behind him.

<< Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, but I saw you read about the Aufguss and I can only praise it >> the woman says, leaning towards him. << I am Clarissa >>.

John observes that beautiful outstretched hand. Here is the demonstration of what he was trying to explain to Sherlock. When they are separated, nobody mistakes him for Sherlock Holmes' 'partner'. When they are far away, this kind of pleasant and unexpected thing happens.

<< Charles >> says, remembering to be undercover. << What is this ... Aufguss? >>.

<< It is German. The sauna master pours water mixed with aromatic or balsamic essences on the stones of the stove, producing a lot of hot steam. Then increases the thermal stimulus with towel strokes aimed at people at regular intervals >>.

<< It looks interesting >>.

<< I found it fascinating. It is like being wrapped in a warm and fragrant wind that frees you from thoughts >>.

<< Then I will not fail to try it >>.

<< They do it every afternoon at 4, before the tea >>.

<< You are a regular customer >>.

<< Yes, especially since Gustav, the sauna master, brought the Aufguss. We can go together if you want >>.

<< Gladly >> John replies and immediately silences the voice that reminds him of why he is there.

_"Sherlock told me to enjoy the hotel and I enjoy it!"_ he thinks, chatting amiably with Clarissa, that he doesn't like it too much, but right now his company is more than welcome. 

Sherlock made a tour of the Spa and now lies down on one of the long wooden benches in the dining room, observing the local fauna. He still cannot understand what is beautiful in such a place. He finds it warm, humid, the ideal place where bacteria of all kinds happily proliferate. It cannot stand the pungent smell of essential oils.

Lestrade gave him a summary report of the interrogations made to the staff and patrons present at the time when Howard Byron died. Apparently nobody saw or heard anything.

<< The sauna master, however, does not convince me >> said Lestrade, who, although he is part of the idiots, must recognize a particular intuition for him.

Sherlock will have the opportunity to meet the sauna master during this Aufguss, which seems to be the good news of the moment.The event is more than an hour away and Sherlock allows himself to rest his head on the bench and close his eyes.

<< The problem, Sherlock, is that people keep taking us for a couple >>

John's words come back to him. Sherlock thought that John would never address that topic. That would continue to leave it there, suspended. A way like any other to be able to dream of some possibility, which his words have instead crumbled, throwing it back into reality. Tough. Sad. Lonely. This trivial criminal investigation raised a catastrophic fuss. Sherlock doesn't know how they will come out. He acted like the usual capricious child, just to hide the sadness he felt rising from the heart.

The phone vibrates in the pocket of the bathrobe and interrupts his sighs.

<< Holà, Fox >> replies at the investigative journalist.

<< Hey, Billy. What's happening to you? >> he asks.

Amazing Fox, capable of grasping in his voice the melancholy note he tried to disguise.

<< Nothing >>.

<< Does John have anything to do with it? >> asks him and again hits the center.

Sherlock told to Fox about the doctor in the e-mails that have been exchanging periodically since, years before, he collaborated with him and his colleagues in Madrid.

<< As always, Fox. But I think you have something more urgent to tell me >> cut short and the journalist does not go further with questions and curiosities.

<< Yes, Billy, I have bad news. I watched the video and, to be sure, I confronted Juan and we came to the same conclusion: that man is in shock >>.

<< Cardiac arrest, therefore, occurred following an attack >>.

<< Exactly. You wrote to me that the coroner found no sexual violence. This means that the man you are looking for may prefer harassment. Do not underestimate it, it could be a choice that derives from a thousand reasons and nothing can give the certainty that this man would not be able to commit a complete sexual relationship >>.

<< Ok, thank you for the consultation >>.

<< Sherlock, you're not working alone, are you? >> Fox asks him and his hesitation counts as an answer.

<< Why isn't John with you? >>.

<< It is ... long to explain and I don't have much time >>.

<< Okay, I don't insist but please be careful. The man in the video was shocked by the assault and suffered a cardiac arrest. Try not to go the same way >>.

<< Sources tell me I don't have a heart, Fox >>.

<< Stop it with these bullshit! You have it and you already have also those who have set themselves the goal of burning it. So stop being a drama queen and be careful >>.

The conversation with Fox leaves a bad taste in Sherlock’s mouth. He and John shouldn't have split up. Now that Fox and Juan have confirmed that there's a sexually assault behind the victim's death, the theatrical behavior of Sherlock look like even more stupid and useless than it already was It seemed.

Sherlock sits down again and a dizziness catches him unprepared. He squeezes his eyes tightly and bites his tongue so as not to lose consciousness. All this heat is sending pressure under his heels. Sherlock goes to the bar and orders the sweetest drink they have.

<< Ladies and gentlemen, our evening Aufguss session will begin in ten minutes. You can start taking a seat >> announces a staff girl.

Sherlock joins the stream of people who head towards the largest sauna, the octagonal one with the stove placed in the center. Among these he sees John whit a woman.

" _You didn't waste time, huh?"_ he thinks annoyed.

Sherlock takes place at the top, as far away from John and his woman as possible. Check that the beard is not coming off due to the heat and sweat and finally knows the sauna master. The sauna master greet those present explaining what is going to do and what the rules are. Then, he pours water on the stove. A dense cloud of flavored steam invades the environment.

Sherlock's eyes burn and his throat starts to itch. He coughs a few times, cursing himself for wearing contanct lenses. He removes them by rubbing his eyes, taking care not to be seen, and goes back to studying the sauna master. He is muscular and nervous, but also strangely flexible in the way of shaking the towel. The master is not very tall, nor too imposing, yet he has a stage presence that allows him to keep everyone present in hand.A warm wind, moved by the towel, expertly stirred by the master, spreads through the sauna.

Sherlock feels himself wrapped up, dishevels his hair, enters it with each breath, pricking his nostrils and throat with those nauseating essences. The head begins to turn and he tries to stop it by bringing a hand to the temple.

<< Don't you feel well? >> asks a man unexpectedly too close to him.

Sherlock can't keep his eyes open, his head is spinning. From those few flashes that he catches, every time he tries to open them, Sherlock sees part of the white shirt worn by the staff members.

<< Just a dizziness >> Sherlock replies, sketching a smile.

<< Do you want me to take you out? >> the man asks him, placing a hand on his wrist.

Sherlock tries again to open his eyes to that unwanted contact and notices a large and dark spot that the man has on his left wrist. That hand feels too insistent, annoying.

<< I ... >> stammers Sherlock and the nausea closes his throat.

<< Come with me >> insists the man and Sherlock, prey to malaise, follows him obediently.

It is difficult to keep his eyes open. Everything swirls around him too much. Sherlock clings to the man who keeps telling him that everything is fine, while Sherlock feels that everything is going wrong. Sherlock’s Mind Palace goes mad, sending back memories related to the period of detoxification, the withdrawal crisis, those moments when he was dizzy and nauseated just like now.

<< Where are you taking me? >> mumbles, feeling the man's hands squeeze him too hard.

<< Now stand still and don't make a fuss >> whispers that calm voice, so close to Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock struggles. He feels that the man's body press on his. One hand locks his head against the wall and the other squeezes his arm. Sherlock can't scream. He tries to hit the man but he feels he is without strength.

" _I was drugged"_ he realizes, while the man's body rub faster and faster against his.

The man gasps against Sherlock's ear until his verses turn into a muffled cry against his neck. Something hot pours on Sherlock's abdomen, while his assailant slows down more and more until he stops.

<< It was a pleasure to help you >> whispers the man in his ear.

He grabs Sherlock's face and bites his lips to force him to open them. The tongue that enters his mouth causes Sherlock to gag. The man walks away as abruptly as he threw himself on him. Free from the weight of that body, Sherlock falls along the wall and finds himself seated. The smell of the attacker's sperm reaches Sherlock’s nostrils and vomiting finally finds its outlet.

<< John >> whispers Sherlock, bringing a trembling hand to his mouth.

He feels his eyes burning with tears and his body shaking. _"_

_I'm in shock,"_ he realizes, seeking refuge in his Mind Palace.

This, however, continues to send him disconnected images of a distant past.

_"I have to get out of here!"_ he thinks, struggling to his feet.

Sherlock retrieves the bathrobe and puts it on and this sponge hug comforts him. Dizziness is passing. Now he can keep his eyes open for a few moments. Slowly he gets back on his feet. Sherlock realizes he is in the locker room, but does not understand how he got there. Staggering, Sherlock goes to the door and leaves. He reaches the exit from the Spa while the participants in the Aufguss leave the sauna behind him.

Slowly Sherlock goes to the lift and goes up to his room. He opens the door with the magnetic card and drops on the sofa. He tears off his fake beard, feeling his skin burn, and tries to restore order in his head.

_"_ _I have to recover the evidence,"_ he says rationally, feeling on the belly skin the now dry presence of what the attacker has left on him. A new hitch goes up to his throat. He represses it.

The door opens and Sherlock jumps in fear, staggers and falls to the ground.

<< I knew it! >>.

John slingshot at his side and places a hand on his shoulder.

<< Leave me! >> Sherlock screams, pushing him away. He begins to hyperventilate and looks up to seek the help of his doctor.

<< Breathe with me, Sherlock >>.

John holds his gaze and, staying on his knees one step away from him, helps him breathe.John can't believe this panic attack was caused by him. It could be the result of a pressure drop, but he is not sure. The bathrobe that Sherlock wears has opened and highlights the chest and left arm with which he supports himself. Attention is captured by the bruises. Not yet purplish but already well present.

<< What happened, Sherlock >> asks him John, feeling the blood freeze in his veins.

<< The heat. It took the pressure off me >>.

<< Don't lie to me! >> shouts, grabbing him by the shoulders. << You were sitting up there and suddenly I didn't see you anymore. Did you meet him? What did he do to you? Tell me! >> shakes him violently.

<< Stop >> Sherlock whispers and John stops, struck in the heart by that weak voice.

<< Sorry >> he whispers in turn, freeing him from the grasp of his hands. << Those bruises. Before you didn't have them and they are the same ... >>.

<< I was drugged. Before entering the sauna. It wasn't just a drop in pressure. It took me away. He took me to the locker room. There was no one at that time, they were all in the Aufguss. A perfect plan >>.

<< He ... what ... does he have ...? >>.

<< No. He just rubbed himself >>.

<< Just? >>.

<< It could have been worse, right? >>.

<< It shouldn't have happened at all, Sherlock. We do not solve the criminal investigation in this way. By not becoming victims >>.

<< Well, this time it went like this. I have to collect samples to analyze >>.

<< How can you think of the samples in such a moment? >>.

<< What should I think about, huh? >> scout Sherlock. << His hands? His breath on my neck? The splash that wet my skin? To his tongue in my mouth? Should I be thinking about this? >>.

John brings his hands to cover his face. He lets them drop to his mouth and shakes his head hard. Sherlock accidentally notices that crying and wiping his tears.

<< I shouldn't have left you alone >> John whispers.

<< You can't always be near me >>.

<< That's my place instead >>.

<< That's why people talk >>.

<< I don't care about this >>.

<< You didn't think the same way a few hours ago >>.

<< Enough! >> John shouts, beating his hand on the floor. Sherlock looks at him in amazement. That hard, tense expression has never seen his face. << I shouldn't have left you alone and he shouldn't have dared to touch you >>.

<< I didn't ... I didn't have to react that way. I didn't go away like a drama queen >>.

<< Exactly >> John nods seriously. << Now that we have restored the responsibilities, let's take that asshole >>

John stands up and offers Sherlock his hand to help him. Sherlock clings to John’s hand with all his might and lets himself be pulled up. Yet another dizziness catches him and John tries to support him.

<< No, don't touch me >>.

<< Why ..? >>.

<< I'm dirty and I don't want to dirty you too >> Sherlock whispers.

The burning of tears comes back to his eyes, but he pushes it away. He opens his eyes and meets John's gaze that appear infinitely sad.

<< Stop giving yourself faults that you don't have >> Sherlock says.

He would have liked to put his usual acidity into those words, which, however, came out weak and broken by emotion.John nods without being able to say anything.

<< I have to take urine samples. I want to examine them and see if they really drugged me. If I find something Molly will be able to compare the results with what was found in the victim's body and we would get an aggravating circumstance >>.

<< Do you think that man was the one who drugged you? >>.

<< I have no idea, John. Maybe we'll find out in the next few hours. I stay here, you bring the tests to the laboratory >>.

<< I won't leave you >>.

<< Oh, stop it! I'll stay here and wait for your return as a good boy, happy? These semples are extremely important and equally important is that nobody suspects who we are and what happened >>.

John doesn't want to leaving him alone, not in these conditions, but he realizes how important those tests really are.

<< Couldn't we ask Molly to come and get them here? >>.

<< No! >> Sherlock exclaims. << I don't want she know what happened! Nobody needs to know, ok? >> cries and new tears fall from Sherlock's eyes and do not stop, despite his attempts.

<< Ok >> John repeats, passing him a handkerchief. << I don't tell nobody where the samples come from. Neither to Molly, nor to Lestrade >>.

<< Especially Lestrade >> Sherlock says trying to stop crying. << If Anderson and Donovan were to find out, it would be the end >> a sob escapes, catching him unawares.

Sherlock put his hand over his mouth and try to breathe slowly to calm down. John grabs his hand in which he holds the handkerchief and squeezes it tightly.

<< Nobody will know anything, Sherlock, you have my word >> he promises and Sherlock nods, knowing he can trust his doctor.

John waits outside the bathroom. A vise holds his stomach tight. He cannot bear the idea of what has happened and continues to blame himself. He is irritated by that woman and her constant chatter and by himself for being with her all day. And for being behind Sherlock's pout, instead of acting as an adult and trying to clear up their argument.

<< Here they are >> says Sherlock, delivering to John the samples of urine. << Stay there until Molly has the result and let me know immediately. I need to know if they gave me some drug >>.

<< Promise me you don't do anything until I'm back >>.

<< I still struggle to stand up, how can you think I can move from here? >>.

<< Could I take your beats before leaving? >>.

Sherlock agrees. John invites him to sit on the sofa and sits down beside him. He takes Sherlock’s left wrist and begins to count.Sherlock watches John. The warmth of his hand around his wrist is pleasant. He must try to prevent himself from approaching his forehead and placing it against John’s temple, in the frantic search for reassuring physical contact.

<< 60 beats >> John says shaking his head. << Did you eat today? >>.

<< Yes. Mrs. Hudson's apple pie >>.

<< The apple pie? Sherlock, you ate it yesterday morning to celebrate the ending of our last criminal investigation >>.

<< Oh >> says him amazed.

<< You have a food problem >>.

<< I don't have a problem, John. I don't eat during a criminal investigation because digestion slows me down >>.

<< Of course, tell it to someone else. In this case, your lack of appetite was not helpful >>.

John stands up and goes to the bedside table to pick up the phone.

<< What are you doing? >> asks Sherlock.

<< I'll get you something to eat >>.

<< I'm not hungry >>.

<< I don't care >> John replies. He order the meal, choosing from the menu shown in the flyer that the receptionist gave them, the dishes that can be to Sherlock’s taste. << I will go away when they have brought lunch >>.

<< You risk not finding Molly at Bart's anymore >>.

<< I prefer to make sure that those who come to bring the lunch do not try to jump on you again >>.

Sherlock looks away. He can't stand John’s stern eyes right now.

<< I need a shower >> he says standing up. Another dizziness makes him falter. John's strong hands grab him. Sherlock has to admit he's not feeling well

<< Take a cold shower, otherwise the situation gets worse >> John says, accompanying him one step at a time to the bathroom.

<< Ok, I really think you can let me go now >>.

<< Are you sure? >>.

<< Yes, thanks, I can do it alone >> Sherlock insists, reaching for himself the shower.

John sighs and leaves him alone. Knocking at the door. John opens cautiously and calms down to see a girl behind the cart. He lets her in, checks that she has brought what was requested and dismisses her with a tip.

Sherlock has always taken long showers, so John shouldn't worry, yet hearing the water still open doesn't make him feel comfortable. It is normal for the victim of sexual assault to stay under water for longer than necessary. This is what makes him nervous, more than the fear that Sherlock may have passed out.John is nervous. He calms down when he hears the shower close. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Sherlock leaves the bathroom. His hair is damp with a less shimmering blonde, which lets see traces of his natural color.

<< Are you still here? >> Sherlock asks him. John notes that the skin of Sherlock's abdomen is red, a sign that he must have rubbed it vigorously. << You are wasting a lot of time! >> adds Sherlock.

<< I wanted to be sure that you are well, it's not a waste of time >> retorts John. He points to the trays with dinner. << Eat >> orders him.

Sherlock does not reply, which is unusual. He reaches the trays and lifts the first lid. Smell the air and wrinkle his nose.

<< I don't doubt it's excellent, but only the smell makes me sick >>.

<< Try it, please >> John says to him, wearing his jacket. << I will warn you as soon as possible >>. He go to the door and before going out turn to look at him one last time. Sherlock's face has taken on a bit of color, which is heartening. The red skin on Sherlock's abdomen, however, makes him nervous.

The door closed and Sherlock sighs. His stomach is in turmoil. He lifts the lid again and tries to eat but he can't. He takes the violin, checks the tuning and starts playing.

John gives to Molly the bathrobe that Sherlock has carefully closed in a sterile plastic bag.

<< A proof of the case of the victim of the Spa >> he says to the girl. << Can you verify that the organic traces correspond with those found on the victim? >>.

<< Sure. Was there another attack? >>.

<< I can not tell you more, I'm sorry, you know how Sherlock is about it >> John replys too roughly, must admit.

The girl looks at him in amazement and just nods.

<< Do you mind if I analyze another sample by myself? >> he asks, receiving an even more surprised look.

Molly, however, does not ask questions. It must be the result of too much time she spent with Sherlock.John analyzes the urine searching some drug. It finds nothing, however. No opiate or hypnotic.

<< Did not find any drugs in the victim's blood? >> asks Molly intent on working on the bathrobe.

<< No >> replies the girl. << I confirm that the sperm in this bathrobe belongs to the attacker. John what's going on? I've never seen you so tense >> she asks.

<< I can't stand rapists. I have seen too many in war >> he answers with a half lie and a half truth.

<< Oh >> just says the girl. << Did you think he had drugged the victim? >>.

<< It is the only thing that explains to me why this did not offer resistance >>.

<< It is possible that he was already sick before. I found an anomaly of the mitral valve. That man should never have gone to a sauna with a heart in those conditions. Poor guy. He would have needed help and instead was the victim of abuse >>.

<< If someone helped him, he would have survived. This is an aggravating circumstance for that bastard >> John says punching the table. He approaches Molly and kisses her on the forehead. << You are exceptional, as always >> he says and runs away leaving her speechless.

The ringing of the telephone interrupts the sonata in C minor that Sherlock played. John's name flashes on the screen, giving him a sense of urgency.

<< You didn't been druged! >> exclaims the doctor even before he can say 'Hallo'. The news upsets Sherlock.

<< How is it possible? >>.

<< Molly told me that the victim had a cardiac anomaly. He would not even have to stay in a sauna. That bastard must have approached him as he did with you, taking advantage of his malaise. If instead of abusing Byron he really helped him, maybe we wouldn't have a body in the Bart's morgue >>.

Sherlock is speechless. He hears John's voice far away and cannot grasp the meaning of what he is saying to him. A drug was the only possible explanation for his being dazed and strained. This was what happened to him when he made morphine. Sherlock cannot believe that his body has betrayed him, that it was a malaise caused by excessive heat that made him a helpless victim in the attacker's hands. There hasn't no external cause of chemical origin. The only external cause can be attributed to his stubbornness in not taking care of himself. Maybe John is not wrong and he has really a food problem. Sherlock has always been uninterested in food since childhood and even then said that digestion slowed him down.

<< Sherlock, are you listening to me? >> John's authoritarian tone arouses Sherlock from his thoughts.

<< Yes, I'm here >>.

<< And stay there! Do nothing, do you understand me? Nothing, before my arrival >>.

Sherlock, however, does not feel it. He continues to stare at the void. That bastard took advantage of the victim's unwell condition and also his own. This is how it works. He should be there to help those who do not react well to the Aufguss and instead take advantage of them, and then leave them stunned and upset in the locker room.

<< We couldn't have been the only ones >> he whispers. << The chief of the hotel would not have asked me to investigate, otherwise >>.

Sherlock tries to focus on the face of his attacker, but he just can't. His eyes burned from the contact lenses and then he couldn't keep them open from dizziness and nausea. The attacker voice would recognize it among a thousand, as well as his smell, but Sherlock doesn't remember anything about his face. Sherlock could ask to interrogate all the staff members present at the Aufguss just to hear them speak, but he would reveal his identity. In order not to do this, he should put Lestrade in the middle, have them summoned to Scotland Yard, put them behind the one-way glass. But in that way what happened to him would irreparably discover.

<< No! >> exclaims, shaking his head.

It's a stupid reaction, he knows it well. He would have liked that John doesn't discover what happened to him, but it was not possible . Unfortunately. Sherlock takes his wallet and looks for the business card of the hotel manager. He calls him and, despite the late hour, the little man answers at the second ring.

<< News, Mr. Holmes? >> he asks.

<< Something. I need to clarify a point and you can help me. Is it possible to go directly from the octagonal sauna, the one where the Aufguss takes place, to the male changing rooms? >>.

<< Not directly >> he replies, leaving Sherlock speechless. << In the sauna there is a service door that leads to the massage room. To get to the changing rooms you should go from there, exit the corridor and then access the changing rooms >>.

<< And if I wanted to evade the camera placed at the entrance? >>.

<< You should go to the staff changing rooms. These are connected to the male changing room, to allow the men of the staff to use the showers >>.

<< And is it possible, therefore, to go from the massage room to the staff changing rooms without being filmed by the camera? >>.

<< Sure! You pass through the door whose entrance is reserved for employees >>.

<< Now it's all clear to me! I need the list of Spa staff members and their weekly planning. Immediately! >>.

<< So… Byron did not die following a heart attack >>.

<< No. But I'll explain everything when I finish the investigation. I await what I have asked for as soon as possible! >>.

Sherlock puts the call down and winces when he hears the door open.

<< You are here! >> John exclaims. He strokes the distance from the door to the bed on which Sherlock is sitting and stops a few steps away from him.

<< Sure, where did you think I were? >> answers Sherlock.

<< You closed the phone in my face, I was afraid you went to look for him alone >>.

<< You told me to wait for you and I waited for you >>.

<< You never do it >>.

<< This time I did it. That's no good? >> burst Sherlock nervously.

<< Of course it's okay! >> John retorts in tone. He sighs and raises his open hand in front of him. << Ok. That's enough. We are definitely exaggerating. No! >> exclaims preventing Sherlock from replying. << I am happy you stayed here. I apologize for not thinking you did it >> he says in one breath.

Sherlock nods and rubs his tired face with his hand.

<< In fact, you're right, I never listen to you. It is plausible you thought so, because I thought so too. If I didn't do it, it's because ... because I still struggle to stand. And then ... >> Sherlock adds, taking another breath. << You are also right about your reputation. I have told you that what people think about me it is not a problem. yet I am doing everything possible to evoide people to discover what happened to me. Before, I could not stand the idea that people could fool me becouse I not realizing that I was drugged and I was fall into a trap that. Now ... I know that I had continuous drop in pressure I take as a betrayal from my body. I do not know what is happening to me, John >> whispers worried.

John sighs and a smile is drawn on his lips, one of those that make Sherlock’s heart beat faster. John sits beside him on the bed.

<< As a doctor I would advise you to carry out a series of check-ups. Simple routine tests, which, however, I imagine you have never done. It is possible that it all started with a drop in pressure caused by the excessive heat present in the sauna, already when we went here for the first time. The situation has worsened and now you are struggling to recover and I believe that the trauma of what has happened to you also has something to do with it. You are a human being, Sherlock, but put your body to constant stress of sleep and food deprivation. There is not only the head, you know? The machine, as you call your body, is important, otherwise the head does not turn >>.

<< Maybe I made a little too many in my machine >>.

<< I'm afraid so, Sherlock. As for what happens to you ... In your shoes, I too would prefer no one to know about it. It is embarrassing, and I believe this bastard continues to act undisturbed precisely because no one else has reported the abuse. Maybe these other victims said the same thing you said: that bastard just rubbed himself. Unfortunately, however, the idea to be use, and in a moment of malaise and physical weakness, still hurts >>.

<< You are right. For this reason I will report it. As soon as I finish the criminal investigation and take that bastard I will make known what he did to me and I will try to convince the other victims to do the same. I would do the criminal a favor by being silent and I would fail in my mission: to ensure that justice is done >>.

John nods proudly of his decision and something equally courageous snaps inside of him. He brings his hand close to Sherlock's disheveled hair and let his fingers sink into it. His gesture takes the consultant by surprise, but he says nothing to him. Sherlock relaxes at the light touch of John's hand that caresses his curls.

<< You're better off with your natural hair color, you know?>> John says, pulling a tuft away from Sherlock’s eyes.

<< You too >> whispers Sherlock and his hand rises slowly to caress John hair darkened by the hair lotion.

Sherlock’s hand is cold and light, like a distant but reassuring presence. The touch touches John’s skin and he realizes too late that he has wet his lips with his tongue. Sherlock draws john’s lips outline with his fingers and the thrill that arises from this light touch brings John to approach Sherlock, his gaze fixed on his lips.

Someone knock on the door and both are taken by surprise. John goes to open it and a smiling girl hands him an envelope, telling him it's for Mr. Sigerson. John takes a moment to remember that it is the pseudonym chosen by Sherlock.

<< These are the documents I requested from the chief of the hotel >> Sherlock tells him. << The names of the Spa staff and their planning >>.

Sherlock opens the envelope. He sits cross-legged on the bed and John imitates him.

<< During the Aufguss timetable there were seven other people besides the sauna teacher: four women and three men: Christian Robinson, Martin McNeel and Robert O’Hara >>.

John searches the staff cards of these three names and places them next to each other.

<< Do you recognize him? >> he asks.

Sherlock watches them closely. He closes his eyes and tries to recall those few flashes he saw.

<< I didn't see him in the face. I could not keep my eyes open, my head was so dizzy. I only remember his hand on my wrist. The left one. He has a stain right here, on the wrist >>.

<< Tomorrow the three men are at work in the morning. Only one of them, however, will be present at the Aufguss session, just like today, and it is not said to be him >>.

<< But they still at work now. Till midnight. I didn't know the Spa was open late >>.

John leans over to take the leaflet left on the table.

<< Yes, there is something they call 'Evening relaxation: a magnificent bath of sound waves produced by our splendid Tibetan bells capable of giving relaxation and lightening the spirit'. It starts at 10 pm >>.

<< And we just need to lighten our spirit >> Sherlock says getting out of bed.

<< Hey, but didn't you say not to stand up? >>.

<< I'm better and then I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I would spend the night in white anyway, you know me. I want to take advantage of the surprise effect >>.

<< The surprise effect? >>.

<< Obvious, isn't it? >>.

<< It is not obvious to me >>.

Sherlock drops his arms to his sides, looking at John in amazement. Then roll his eyes and sigh.

<< If you were such a maniac and you saw your latest victim return to the place where he suffered your aggression, what would you think about? >>.

<< What do you have in mind, Sherlock? >>.

<< You didn't answer me, John >>.

John snorts already annoyed.

<< Well, I would think he hasn't had enough and ... >>.

<< And ...? >>.

<< And who probably he wants more. Tell me, please, that you don't have in mind to do what I think, Sherlock >>.

<< I don't know what you're thinking. I intend to close this story tonight and to set a trap for my attacker >>.

<< I don't like this plan at all! Don't you realize that in this way you put yourself in danger? >>.

<< No, because at this time you'll be there to watch my back >> Sherlock smiles satisfied. << Unless you have an appointment with the woman that was with you at the sauna >> Sherlock adds, waving his hand in a theatrical way.

John laughs, shaking his head at such a staging

<< I completely forgot about her, Sherlock. I can't even remember her name >>.

<< Let me say, John, that you are a bad knight >> he says seriously, shaking his head.

<< And you a bad comedian >> retorts John, raising an eyebrow.

They laugh out loud like two little boys who get lost in chatter instead of doing homework. They look at each other for a long time, returning serious.

<< Do you promise me that you don't leaving me behind? >> John asks him, getting out of bed.

<< John, it's true, I haven't treated my machine well in the last ... let's say twenty years. This, however, does not mean that I want to be abused by a perfect stranger. I prefer to have you behind me >> he concludes, winking.

John feels his face flare up and is happy that Sherlock immediately headed for the door, missing the red explosion on his face. He follows him silently and in silence they remain all the way.

When they arrive at the Spa they ask the reception employee to participate at the midnight ritual and she gives them bathrobes. Sherlock and John look around for the three men, but none of them are there. They head to the crowded changing rooms and chatter and wear bathrobes. The heat is less intense, tempered by the cold temperature of the autumn evening. Dressed up in this way, Sherlock and John head to the crowded relax area and sit on the windowsill of one of the large windows open onto the beautiful panorama of a London at night, from the sky strangely clear of clouds and full of stars.

Sherlock sees a tall, imposing man with broad shoulders and powerful arms emerges from a retractable door in the wall. He exchanges a few jokes with his colleague and, just by chance, meets Sherlock's gaze. The man looks at him amazed and nervous passes his left hand through his hair. Sherlock sees the stain on the wrist of this man, that smiles at him. A bad smile, full of malice and low instincts, which lights up further when Sherlock returns the attentions. The man is called by the sauna master and the contact is cut off.

<< It's Martin McNeel >> Sherlock says to John, who immediately turns in the direction he is looking towards. << I hooked it >>.

<< You did what? >>.

<< I let him understand that I would like to meet him in private >>.

<< And how did you do it? >>.

<< Are you really asking me? >> asks Sherlock amazed. << Game of glances, exchange of smiles, do you know? I thought you were a master of seduction, with all the women with whom you flirt >>.

<< Are you telling me that you just seduced your attacker? >>.

<< Call it ‘Stockholm syndrome’ if you want. He's not even my type, I have to be really traumatized >> Sherlock plays down with a chuckle.

<< Are you sure you are well? >>.

<< Let me ask you the same question in a few hours, when we have delivered that asshole to Lestrade >>.

John seems to cheer up his words.

<< How do we move? >>.

<< I sneak from the magical moment that we are going to live to go to the locker room >>.

<< Why in the locker room? >>.

<< First of all because it is the only place without cameras and then because the meeting took place there and shocked me to the point of looking for it again. Obviously this is the film that I'm sure Martin is doing >>.

<< I will strive for his dreams to be broken >> John growls.

<< Play attention. If you stay too much behind me you risk being discovered and I don't think Martin loves threesomes >>.

<< A shame >> John sighs snatching a laugh at Sherlock.

A bell rings, announcing the beginning of this magical moment of the evening. Before entering the pool with the others, Sherlock sees Martin smiling blissfully from afar. Sherlock smiles in turn, venturing a wink to which the man replies by blowing a kiss.

The sauna master invites everyone to sit around the swimming pool. At the center of this, on three lifebuoy platforms, the bells of different sizes were positioned. On as many platforms three figures wrapped in long cassocks are seated with crossed legs.

When the concert begins, Sherlock, strategically seated by the front door, silent as a cat leaves the group. With a brisk step and looking around he goes to the staff changing rooms, the ones that the director told him to be connected to the visitors' changing room. Sherlock looks at the many lockers quickly and pauses to break one. He needs to get rid of a doubt that has been running through his head since the beginning of this case. He rummages through the personal belongings of the locker owner and, in the inside pocket of a backpack, finds a letter. He opens it, reads it quickly and a satisfied smile appears on his face. Sherlock puts the letter in his bathrobe pocket and, alarmed by a noise, reaches the visitors' locker room through the retractable door that connects it to it.

As Sherlock expected, nobody are there. Sherlock's stomach closes when he arrive at the wall against which Martin abused of him . The white wall opens and McNeel enters the retractable door. Sherlock must admit that he does not like to find himself alone with this big man, a little younger than him. Martin looks at Sherlock with an ugly smile full of desire.

<< It is the first time that such a thing happens to me >> says Martin in that low voice that Sherlock well remembers.

<< What? >> asks him trying to respond to his desire with malice.

<< Usually my other lovers run away and never come back in the Spa again. One of them even died of a heart attack >> laughs with a sadic laughter . << You, on the other hand ... what are you, a kind of sadomasochist? >>

<< A kind, yes >> Sherlock replies, thinking that masochist certainly he is, since he devised such a plan.

<< How about getting to know us better? >> asks Martin, but He doesn't waiting Sherlock's answer and he rushes against him. Sherlock kicks him in the lower abdomen.

<< Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you? >> Martin growls.

<< It's a sadomasochistic game >> Sherlock replies, punching Martin's face.

The man takes a few steps back. He puts a hand on his face and shakes his head. The sight of one's own blood has the power to detonate Martin. He responds to the punch by hitting Sherlock in the face.

<< If this is how you like it, I will give you so many punch to make you pass out >> the man roars, bringing another punch that Sherlock dodges.

He walks away ready to respond with a kick, but, moving with unexpected agility, Martin grabs him by the hair and violently slams his healthy cheek against the wall.

<< I didn't understand if you tried to take revenge or if you really like all of this >> Martin roars in Sherlock’s ear while holding his head against the wall. << You know? I do not give a damn >> laughs Martin, starting to undress Sherlock.

Sherlock tries to free himself. He feels his head spin, for the punches first and then the clash with the wall. He would like to cry out and asks John's help, but Martin's hand again blocks him.Suddenly the pressure of Martin's body disappears and Sherlock finds himself slumped on the floor, this time with his gaze turned to the wall. A long and persistent whistle invades his head. When he finally feels in control of himself, the typical noises of a fistfight reach his ears. Sherlock turns and has to blink several times to focus on what he sees. John's face is a mask of frightening anger. He hangs over Martin on the ground and hits his face, which has become a mask of blood, with a force Sherlock would never have attributed to him.

<< John! John, that's enough! So kill him, enough! >> says holds John tightly in his arms to stop his fury. << I'm fine. He did nothing to me, calm down >>.

John is tense and ready to return to the charge.

<< He took advantage of you, of your moment of weakness. I can't tolerate it! >> John says, hitting the Martin's genitals with his heel. He shouts, instinctively bringing the hands to the groin. He turns over on his side moaning in pain.

<< Enough now, John! We have enough evidence to indict him and spend the rest of his days in jail. I will not allow you to further dirty your hands with him >> Sherlock shouts squeezing him with greater force. << Calm down, please. I can't stand the idea of seeing you get into trouble because of me >>.

John seems to calm down. He turns to Sherlock and does not help him to see Sherlock’s cheekbone split from his fist and Sherlock’s eyebrow dented from the clash against the wall.

<< Okay, I'll let him live. Just let me get a concept into his head >> John says.

<< Only if doing it does not involve breaking it with punches >>.

<< No, even if I would be tempted >>.Sherlock lets him go cautiously and John approaches Martin still lying on his side and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

<< Can you hear me, shit? >>. Martin mumbles a fatigued 'yes'. << Now we will call the police and hand you over to them and you, as a good child, will confess your crimes. Promise me, otherwise I will squize your penis so tightly to break it and make you impotent. I am a doctor, I know how to do it and I was you I would not challenge myself >>.

<< Ok, ok, I promise. I promise everything you want >>.

<< Good boy. And don't try to retract, you know? I would come to pick you up anywhere to complete the work and if you are smart even half of what you have shown you will have understood that I am capable to do such a thing. Have you understand? >>.

<< Yes, sir >> Martin mumbles.

John lets go him and Martin falls down like a sack of potatoes.

<< Call Lestrade and get it over with >> John says to Sherlock, looking disgusted at his hands skinned by his fists.

Sherlock nods, still dazed by the beatings and that furious version of John. He calls Lestrade and tells him that he has solved the criminal investigation and grabbed the killer. Sherlock made the next call to the chief of the hotel, who run into the locker room where the consultant, doctor and attacker are still sitting on the floor, while the deep and deep notes of Tibetan bells come from the large swimming pool. The little man looks horrified at the blood mask that has become the face of an unknown member of staff.

<< He attacked me and Dr. Watson put him right >> Sherlock replies to his silent question.

<< I understand >> the director mumbles, wiping the bald with his handkerchief.

<< You should better choose your employees, sir >> John says to the chief of the hotel.

The little man frightens at the way John look at him. The director's gaze travels from John’s bloody knuckles to Martin's face and visibly swallows, telling himself that it is better not to anger the quiet colleague of the famous Sherlock Holmes.

<< The employees of the Spa are actually hired by the sauna master >> he tries to unload the responsibilities.

<< We will have a nice chat with this 'master' >> says Sherlock, standing up. Dizziness makes him stagger and John grabs him just in time.

<< Oh my God, but you is not well, sir! I immediately call an ambulance >> the little man yells. << Even for him, I would say >> he adds, turning his worried gaze to the Martin.

<< There is no need, director. Neither for me nor for him >> says Sherlock.

<< Especially for him >> John underlines, glaring Martin with his eyes. << However, it would be better if you go to the hospital, Sherlock >> John says, turning to him a clinical and worried look.

<< There will be all the time later. I want to wait for Lestrade and talk to this 'master' first >>.

John is visibly against it, but he keeps his thoughts to himself.Greg arrives with his entourage, just as the stream of people leaves the pool. The magic session must not had so relaxing after all, given the less civilized way in which many of the men react to not being able to access the locker room.

<< Holy God, what happened here? >> Greg asks, looking first at Martin then Sherlock and John.

<< We solved the criminal investigation >> Sherlock replies.

<< You've got it beaten, as far as I can see >>.

<< Let's say that the gentleman, there, behaved in a very less civilized way >> John growls and Greg looks seriously at him first, then Sherlock's face and finally John’s bloody hands.

<< Are you okay? >>.

<< Now much better, thanks >> John replies.

Cause the shouting of the men outside the locker room, the sauna master enters the retractable door and finds himself pointed at the eyes of those present.

<< Oh, it saved us the trouble of sending you to call >> Sherlock tells him. The master stiffens, worried. Watch Martin on the floor which, with the help of two agents, is now trying to get back on its feet.

<< Martin McNeel. One of your assistants who sexually takes abuse of the men who doesn't feel well during your Aufguss's sessions >>.

<< What? >>.

<< Don't lie to me! I had understood for some time that something was wrong >>.

The master feels cornered. One of his assistants led out by two agents and he nervously passes his hand through his thick black hair.

<< In this last months I have seen Martin helping some people who have not felt well during the Aufguss. Happens that in the common room I met a man that Martin helped and I asked him how he was. This man reacted in a way that surprised me. He turned pale and walked away with an excuse. When I found out that Martin helped Byron Howard, I faced him >>.

<< Why didn't you tell me how much you knew during your interrogation? >> Greg asks him.

<< Because I am responsible for everything that happens inside the Spa, including the behavior of my staff. I didn't want you to think I was involved in his crimes I fired Martin immediatly. I would have talk to you tomorrow, Paul >> says to the chief of the hotel.

Sherlock approaches the master slowly, his eyes fixed on the man's tense face.

<< You lie >> he says.

<< You are wrong >> retorts the master, supporting his gaze.

<< A person who knows he is at risk of being involved in a series of aggressions against suffering people and know how is the attacker, reports him to the police . Would you really want me to believe that you left your reputation in the hands of a man who usually takes advantage of others' weakness? I don't believe you, 'master' >> sherlock says, placing emphasis on the last word.

<< You have no proof >> says the master.

<< This is a must see >>.

<< It will be your word against mine >>.

Sherlock chuckles shaking his head. Then he looks at the master with disgust, as if he were annoyed by his smell.

<< I can't stand rapists. Even less who allowing them to perpetrate their crime and, above all, who try to make their own profit from it >>

Sherlock says, taking the letter found in the staff changing rooms from the pocket of his bathrobe. He waves it under the master's nose making him pale.

<< I will find McNeel's victims one by one and I am sure they will tell me that they have received a letter. This one was for Howard Byron. The thing that disgusts me most is that you felt so confident that you didn't get rid of it. This letter contains a request for money in exchange for silence. Martin was hired three months ago and since you discovered his 'hobby', let's say, instead of denouncing and hunting him, you has leveraged the embarrassment that a man can feel at the idea that people known that he was abused by another man. My compliments. You are almost worse than him >>.

<< I imagine that these attentions had to your liking, instead >> the master whispers with a cynical grin. Sherlock chuckles just as cynically and his glance doesn't announce anything good.

<< No, I didn't like McNeel's attentions and it will be a pleasure for me to denounce him publicly so that he suffers an even harsher sentence for what he did to me. As for you, 'master', you don't know who I am >> Sherlock whispers. << I will dig into your past, I will find every skeleton you keeps hidden in your locker and I will destroy you! >>.

The master stiffens, sincerely frightened by his threat and remains silent.

<< Take him away >> Greg orders two of his men who approach the master. << What happened, Sherlock, what did that bastard do to you? >> Greg asks approaching him.

<< The same thing he did to Byron and who knows how many others. He took advantage of the malaise caused by the excessive heat of that sauna to lead me here and ... well, I'll let you deduce the rest >>.

Greg visibly shaken runs his hand through the gray hair to then go down to caress his shaggy beard. He intercepts John's gaze, as if asking him for confirmation of what the consultant said, and the doctor nods.

<< Give me a couple of days and I'll get you all the evidence against those two bastards. Now I need to rest >> says Sherlock.

It is the first time that Greg has heard Sherlock talk about rest and he doesn't like it at all. He turns his worried gaze on John whom with a nod, lets him understand that he has the situation under control. Greg nods and leaves the changing room.

<< I'm sorry that things didn't go well, Mr. Holmes >> says the director, visibly proven by what he heard.

<< It can happen to be injured during an investigation, director. This is the unexpected of the trade >> Sherlock replies, sketching a smile.

The director nods and seems to give the idea of wanting to add something. However, he decides to leave it alone.

<< If there is something I can do for you, gentlemen >> he mumbles.

<< As my colleague said, we need to rest >> replies John.

<< I let you reach your room >> says the chief of the hotel, making their way out of the locker room.

John takes Sherlock, now visibly tired, by the hand and follows the director. The horde of men standing by waiting ranting against them and someone launches some insult to their hands clasped into each other. Their hands that remain united throughout the silent return to the room and divide when John forces Sherlock to sit on the bed.

John goes to get the first aid kit in his bag and takes care of Sherlock’s injuries with a safe hand. Sherlock sets an unspecified point before him and is too silent.

<< How do you feel? Are you sick? >> asks to him John, worried.

<< No. I don't feel anything >> Sherlock replies, shaking himself from his numbness. Sketch a smile just looking at it.

<< I want you to do an x-ray as soon as possible. I don't like these wounds at all, we should go to the hospital, Sherlock >>.

<< No. Not now. I'm tired >>.

<< This is what worries me. I don't want you to have a concussion >>.

<< I'm fine, John. I'm just tired >> sighs tired. John decides not to insist further.

He will spend the night monitoring him and at the first doubt he will call an ambulance and do all the stories he wants.

<< I ruined your reputation >> Sherlock whispers.

<< What? >>.

<< Those men. Did you hear what they said? >>.

<< I am not sure the jokes of homophobic troglodytes to worry me at the moment >> John says, finishing the medications. << So it should go. It is an emergency solution, however. Tomorrow in the hospital we will do better >> he says caressing Sherlock’s chin.

Sherlock seems to wake up to his touch. He turns his gaze on him.

<< Thanks, John >> Sherlock says, sketching one of his sincere and rare smiles, which, however, he dedicates so often to John.

Sherlock intercepts John’s hand and examines its wounds. He also takes the other and studies them for a few moments. Sherlock’s hands are cold, a sign of blood circulation that is not working as it should. John is about to point it out, but the sentence dies on his lips when he sees Sherlock grab the disinfectant. He pours some onto a cotton ball and gently dabs the wounds that McNeel's beating left on John’s knuckles.

<< You almost killed him to save me >> Sherlock whispers, keeping his eyes down on his hands.

<< Well, it wouldn't be the first time >>.

<< At this time, however, it would have been more difficult not to be indicted. I don't want you to go to jail because of me, John >> Sherlock says taking care of the other hand, the left one, where the grazes are greater.

<< When I saw him on you I lost my head >> John admits and feels his hand tighten slightly. He grasps and Sherlock slowly raises his eyes to meet him. << Nobody can hurt you and hope to get away with it >>.

John frees one hand from his grasp and leads his to stroke Sherlock’s pale cheek. Sherlock's eyes grow large in amazement. Then he close to listen to that caress. He presses John’s hand against his cheek and, moved, John realizes that he is relaxing at the touch of his fingers. Sherlock places his hand over John’s hand and slowly turns his face slightly to place a kiss on John’s palm and then better accommodate his cheek.

<< Your hands would never hurt me >> he whispers sleepily and a sweet smile as a child is drawn on his lips.

John thinks about all the times he wanted to punch him. For the parts of the corpse in the fridge, for the continuous leaving him behind, for his silences and the whole days spent on the sofa pouting, for the violin played at the most absurd hours and all the times when he stopped his appointments. John feels guilty for those thoughts, for the curses, for the hatred, sometimes, that he felt towards him, while Sherlock, now, is showing him how sweetly he trusts his hands and entrusts himself to them.

<< Forgive me for discussing about my reputation >> John whispers stroking his nose with Sherlock’s thumb.

<< I have my share of responsibility, John >>.

<< No. You are yourself. You have never done anything that could have led others to think that we are together >>.

<< Not even you >> specifies him, who always wants, damn, the last word.

<< It's something we do without realizing it, Sherlock. Perhaps our way of understanding each other perfectly without the need to speak. Maybe because I call you back and you listen to me in your own way. Maybe because people see something that we are not yet able to see >>.

<< What? >> Sherlock asks.

Those clear and clear eyes are so innocent and at the same time aware of the answer. John smiles at him and realizes Sherlock doesn't know how to answer his question. Sherlock has decided to be brave and denounce what that bastard has done to him, facing what will be the people's judgments. This criminal investigation made John understand even more, if ever it were needed, how strong he is for this brilliant and courageous man. It's up to John now to be brave. He approaches Sherlock’s lips and places a light kiss on it.

<< Do you understand what? >> asks John, realizing how his tone of voice has changed, which Sherlock has also noticed.

<< I'm not sure >> Sherlock says, throwing his arms around John’s neck. << I'm afraid you have to try again >> he whispers.

Sherlock lays his lips on him and involves John in a passionate kiss, capable of taking his breath away. John strokes Sherlock's thin body with his hands. With each touch Sherlock sighs, biting his lips. When Sherlock starts stroking John's back with those big, strong hands, John is forced to catch his breath.

<< More beautiful than Aufguss >> John whispers on his lips, making Sherlock laugh. A free laugh, which resounds throughout the room and that John never heard before. << Now it's me who feels faint >> John chuckles in turn, placing his forehead in the hollow of Sherlock’s bare shoulder.

<< I won't take advantage of you, don't worry >> Sherlock says, kissing John’s neck slowly. << I don't even know if this suits you >>.

<< I wouldn't have been involved if it weren't >>.

<< Yeah >> sighs Sherlock, placing his cheek against John’s cheek. << We can't go further >> he whispers.

<< Why? >> John asks, raising his head to look him in the eye.

<< It is dangerous >>.

<< And here I am >> says John, making Sherlock laugh again and, god, now he knows he will do everything to continue to hear him laugh like that.

<< I mean really >> Sherlock adds seriously caressing his face.

<< Me too >> John replies just as seriously.

<< Whatever danger there is, I don't care >>.

<< Was it also Moriarty? >>.

<< I was ready to blow up with you in that pool to eliminate it. You should deduce the answer from you, my dear investigative consultant >> John answers, placing another kiss on those beautiful lips, which kidnap Sherlock for another intense moment of dizziness.

<< Are you sure? >> asks Sherlock, while John biting his beautiful pale neck.

<< Oh my God, stop asking me >> John answers pulling him down.

Sherlock laughs at his impetuous being and, sighing at his kisses that redden his neck, he ventures under John’s bathrobe. He caresses the bare skin of John's back, on which he draws small circles capable of making his doctor shiver.

<< You know about tricks to drive me crazy >> whispers John in his ear.

<< Oh, don't even imagine how many >> Sherlock chuckles, while his hands go further and further down John’s back.

<< Are they dangerous? >> he asks, looking him in the eyes made even more beautiful by passion.

<< Very dangerous >> .

<< As your doctor, given your conditions I should make you give up taking any type of physical activity >> John says distancing himself from Sherlock.

<< But now, you are not my doctor >> Sherlock says, running with the finger the chest from the collarbone to the navel.

<< No? And who am I? >> asks him, feeling his erection press against the boxers.

<< My scornful captain of danger >>.

John laughs, biting his lower lip while he draws circles around John’s navel with that long finger.

<< A captain does not endanger his men, he protects them >>.

<< I know. I know that you will take care of me, my captain >> Sherlock says, running his erection with his finger.

<< Always, I promise you >> John says taking his hand. << Not just for this. For me it's not only this, Sherlock >>.

<< Not even for me, John. That's all. You are everything to me, John >> Sherlock admits shaking John’s hand.

John is short of breath. Confessing how much you feel for him is nothing before his words.

<< I didn't want to frighten you >>.

<< Don't frighten me >> John whispers, placing a kiss on that usually cold hand.

<< Eh ... your reputation? >> Sherlock asks him stroking his face.

<< What reputation? >> question in turn.

They laugh like two children now free to start a beautiful new game. 

  
[1] One of the fictitious names of Sherlock Holmes. This is what he assumes at the end of the book 'Seven percent solution' by Nycholas Meyer

[2] Fox is a character I created. He is the protagonist of my novel. It appeared, together with his investigative journalists colleagues, in another of my fanfictions (Hasta la verdad, siempre!) That I will publish here in the future


End file.
